Crashed
by Shnooks
Summary: Sanosuke and Shinta get together in a strange way- all because of one's death. Finished Chap.2! I think it's going to be more Matrixish,not Yaoi! YAY!
1. death at night

On word:No. Me No Have, You No Sue.

This'll become a real saucy ficcy hopefully. Its my amazingly sad attempt to try to maek a heart-wrenching fan fiction about our two beloved kenshin boys. Whatever.

Any death-threats, flames, harassments, ect. Should be sent to tantalusscoop7001@yahoo.com .

Enjoy! I'll add chapter 2 after I get about 5 reviews (hopefully) or next time I see this might have some hope

||

Two stretchers rushed into the emergency room at exactly 2:47 am at a local New York City Hospital. On one bed lay a man who was unusually tall and on another lay a man who was plenty smaller than the first one. People were yelling out commands while they stripped both of them of their clothes and hooked them up to ventilators. I.V's were started and blood transfusions were hung as one heart monitor flat lines. The emergency room staff rushed to the scene of the dying man. Hours later, only one was alive.

||

Sanosuke saw him in the hospital bed in the ICU. He was spending some time at the hospital; Today was his ICU shift. He usually volunteered at the hospital because he just loved helping people. Pretty red hair was half shaved off, replaced by pale skin and bandages. Blood seeped through the cuts and bruises, a red as brilliant as this young man's hair. Sanosuke picked up the man's files.

Name: Himura, Shinta 

Room # 620

Brought in: 0247 5/17/03, Friday

Condition: Critical

Doctor: Dr. Takani

Medications: Penn. 500MG. Glucose, Valium. Ask Dr.

Allergies: Pollen, Mold, Dust, Nuts, Lorabid, Cipro. Only gotten at time of entrance.

Med. Conditions: Asthma, easily sun burned skin.

Current Medications: Flo-Vent, Albuteral, Prozac, Paxil, Flonase, Allegra

Reason of Hospitalization: Car Crash

Current Med. Conditions: Fractured Skull, Coma, Broken Radius, Bruised kidney, lesions on body, Broken index/middle/ring finger. Kept on valium for pain, Penn. For infection.

A little shocked he wedged the files between his arm and side, and quietly pushed open Shinta's hospital room door. He glanced both ways before entering. He stood in the door way as his breath was taken away because Shinta wasn't just hurt, he was…fragile and precious. Underneath bandages and stitches, was a pale face, helpless for the world to receive, and Sano wanted that face. He wanted to hold him in his arms, and tell him it was all alright. He didn't want Shinta to be in any pain anymore, that life was fair for him because he was handsome and beautiful and a miracle. Despite his raging mind to rush over to him, Sanosuke took a step closer, then another step, till he was hovering right over him. He lifted his hand, let it lay in the air, hovering above Shinta's hand, and rested gently on top. He could feel the I.V under all the medical tape and bandages, pumping blood, glucose, medication, whatever through his veins.

Dr. Takani had entered the room quietly, unnoticed. Her voice boomed over the beeping of the machines and Sano's breathing.

"Hey, Sagara. He's a sad case over there. The other one rushed in with him passed away in the ER. He's such a precious little thing. He Might not live through the next night."

Sanosuke Sagara,, someone who had just realized he wanted to spend his whole life with Shinta Himura, felt like he was going to cry.

|||

A few days passed until Sano had enough corage to go and visit poor little Shinta. He had put on faded old jeans with a blank gray tee-shirt, and hopped into his car.

"What I am I seriously doing…" He though out loud as he made a right turn.

" I don't know who he is, but I swear…" Another right. A left.

The steel hospital building loomed up in he air as he turned into the parking lot. He took a parking space close to the main lobby. The sliding doors opened and people flooded through the hall ways as Sanosuke got a visitor's pass at the front desk. Up the stairs, to room number 620. He pulled the door opened gently, and it squeaked a mousy cry. A nurse Sano knew was cleaning the room- She was one of those sweet, middle-aged women that would do anything for you if you were stuck here- but Shinta wasn't in the bed.

Sanosuke cleared his through and spoke loudly, " Uhm, excuse me, is Shinta okay?"

The nurse had just smiled and replied, "Hi Sano! No, Shinta is in surgery right now. He shouldn't be out for a while. They're trying to relieve some more pressure off a vessel around his skull. Internal bleeding. I'm sorry sweetie."

"Well, Let me leave a note then. Can you give it to him?" Sano took a pen and a piece of paper out of his back pocket and wrote something down.

The nurse waited patiently.

"He's a cute one, isn't he?"

Sano was surprised at this random response. He knew he wasn't straight, but was it really this obvious that he could be gay? He glanced upward and quickly glanced back downward to his letter. _Can't let her know, that'd be weird. It's just that I know him from somewhere, I just can't tell where._

"Err…yea, he's a keeper." _I just always screw up!_ But all the nurse did was wink, take the note, and leave, letting Sano dwell in further embarrassment.


	2. He speaks

Aghh! I love you guys! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! You are all sooo uber-cool!

Shinta is Kenshin, but Kenshin was only Shinta till he was 9, then he changed his name. I like the name Shinta though, and it goes nicely with Sanosuke…S&S…hehehe

Sorry it took so long! I've been reading an Ann rice novel, and its to good to put down.

On to the show!

Me no own, you no sue….

||

By the time Saturday came around, Sano's life was to hectic to focus on Shinta. It wasn't till that Sunday at work -he worked full time on weekends- did he remember.

He was sitting in a little café across the street for the towering glass building he worked in. Sano was staring aimlessly into a cup of coffee, nibbling on a cheese sandwich, when a teenager from the middle school around the corner came in. He had long hair, and was rather short. The kid ordered a cup of milk and a cookie and sat munching away happily, till his friend came bounding up to the window. Then the child got up and walked out, leaving his money on the table.

All Sano did was sit there wondering to himself why he had forgotten about _him, _probably looking like a complete idiot with his mouth hanging open.

||

He had called work and told them he was taking off for the rest of the day. Nobody thankfully asked questions, and if they were going to, Sano's phone was cracking up, so he wouldn't have heard.

Something though had propelled Sanosuke to go see Shinta for the THIRD time. Sano wasn't the real kind of guy to walk up to any guy any old day and just make friends with people. I guess you could say he was shy, in an outgoing way. But, as I said, something told him that he was going to need Shinta later on some time. Sano knew Shinta from somewhere…

He did the same thing the first time. Pass, room 620, saying hello to everyone he knew on the way. Sanosuke peeped through the window of room 620, and thankfully, our little Shinta was laying in the bed. He seemed to be partially awake. Sano entered quietly and walked slowly to Shinta. Sanosuke began to speak quietly.

"Shinta? You awake?" He put his hand on the woozy red-head's. All Shinta did was moan a bit and jostle his head around. 

" Uhh.. Well, I'm going to talk even if you can't hear me. Shinta, I know you from somewhere. My name is Sanosuke Sagara, and I saw you in this room Monday afternoon. I hope someone read the note I gave you."

"Sano…hmmm" Shinta spoke up a bit, "Paper…"

"You want to say something?" Sano took out a piece of paper and a pen. Shinta tried to prop himself up, but Sanosuke quickly stopped him.

" Whoa, dude. It's way to soon for you to be up." But all Shinta did was grimace in pain and sit up even more._ He's a tough one…_ Sano handed him the paper and pen without a complaint and Shinta scribbled slowly on the paper. His handwriting was barely legible, and though Sanosuke read all types of doctors handwriting- which if you've ever had a prescription you know it is impossible to read- this was even tough for him to interpret. Despite those little problems though, he read the letter out loud.

"No…I did not…egh…hear the letter..?" And Shinta gave a solemn nod and smiled.

"Okay…I'm guessing you want me to read it to you…" Sano picked up the note and began to read:

"Dear Shinta,

I stopped by while you were in surgery. I'd like to talk to you once you're awake. My number is 308-2770."

|||

The conversation'll be posted on chapter 3! Just hang with me!


End file.
